Typically, viewers, of streaming content, such as a sporting event feed, wish to view the content in as high a quality as possible. For example, viewers do not want the video stream to freeze or skip frames. Such viewers typically also wish the video stream to start playing as quickly as possible. For example, viewers do not want to wait several seconds for a video feed to appear in a player window after having decided to watch the feed. And, simultaneous viewers of the same feed may desire that the respective videos they watch are synchronized with those of other viewers. Unfortunately, these goals are in conflict. For example, one way to improve the quality of a video stream is for a client to make use of a large buffer. As packets are received, the client inserts them at the end of the buffer and plays packets at the front of the buffer. A large buffer gives the client more time to recover from occasional network congestions, or even from server failure. However, a large buffer takes longer to fill, resulting in a correspondingly longer startup time.